Current exercise poles require either permanent attachment to walls, ceilings, and floors or require bottom plate suction means that can mar a floor. In addition, floor anchored exercise poles also require the user to fill a hollow container with sand or water in order to provide adequate anchoring weight for the device. The drawbacks to the prior art methods of placing exercise poles include the unsightly and permanent destruction of walls, ceilings, and floors. Prior art devices also do not provide for simple removal of the anchoring weight, such as water or sand, when the exercise unit is to be relocated.